goodmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
New God Flow
"New God Flow" is a song by American rappers Pusha T and Kanye West. It was released as the third single from the compilation album Cruel Summer (2012), a collaboration between members of their record label GOOD Music. Produced by West, Anthony Kilhoffer and Boogz & Tapez, "New God Flow" incorporates numerous samplesinto its arrangement. It features lines by Pusha T directed at American rapper and record producer Birdman. American rapper Ghostface Killah, whose song "Mighty Healthy" is prominently sampled in the song, is featured on an alternate version entitled "New God Flow.1" that appears on Cruel Summer. "New God Flow" peaked at number 89 on the United States [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] singles chart and at number 66 on the Canadian Hot 100. West and Pusha T performed the song on several occasions, including the 2012 BET Awards and Jay-Z's Made in America music festival. Background The song's chorus is made from a vocal sample of "Mighty Healthy" as performed by Ghostface Killah, and the album version also features an additional verse by the rapper. The song also features a sample of Marcos Valle's "Bodas de Sangue", from his 1971 record Vento Sul. Valle's song "Ele E Ela" had previously been sampled by West on Jay-Z's song "Thank You". On the album version, there is a verse by Ghostface Killah (who is sampled on the original) replacing Kanye West's GOOD Music chant. Complex named the song #34 of the 50 best songs of 2012. Also on the 2nd verse of the song, Pusha T diss Birdman by saying "Claim they five stars but sell you dreams. They say death multiplies by threes. Line them all up and let's just see Fuck em 'Ye, fuck em 'Ye!" which in an interview with HipHopWired.com, Pusha T explains that was directed at a comment Birdman had about G.O.O.D. Music: ‘New God Flow’ was about, in my view, something I read in a Birdman interview that I didn’t like. He said something like ‘G.O.O.D. Music isn’t nothing’ and it had nothing to do with Wayne or Drake. That was Birdman saying whatever he wanted to say and that was the basis of where all of my lines came from. Everybody else was on their love of Hip-Hop shit. Lyrics Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that body Come and have a good time with G.O.D. I believe there's a god above me I'm just the god of everything else I put holes in everything else New god flow, fuck everything else Supreme dope dealer, write it in bold letters They love a nigga's spirit like Pac at the Coachella They said Pusha ain't fit with the umbrella But I was good with the Ye as a wholesaler I think it’s good that Ye got a blow dealer A hot temper, matched with a cold killer I came aboard for more than just to rhyme with him Think ’99, when Puff woulda had Shyne with him (Matching Daytonas, rose gold on us) Goin' H•A•M in Ibiza done took a toll on us (But since you over do it, imma pour more) Well if you goin' coupe, I’m goin' four door Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that body Come and have a good time with G.O.D. Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that body Come and have a good time with G.O.D. Step on their necks till they can’t breathe Claim they five stars but sell you dreams They say death multiplies by threes Line them all up and let's just see Fuck em Ye, fuck em Ye! I wouldn't piss on that nigga with Grand Marnier (Woo!) They shitty shoppin' at Target (Woo!) My shit is luxury Balmain (Ay!) I'm ballin', Amar'e A nick sold in the park then I want in What's a king without a crown, nigga? What's a circus without you clown niggas? What's a brick from an outta town nigga When you flood and you can drown niggas? Here's the GOOD Music golden child M.A. dollar sign, can't nobody hold me down Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that body Come and have a good time with G.O.D. Hold up, I ain't trying to stunt, man But these Yeezy's jumped over the Jumpman Went from most hated to the champion god flow I guess that's a feeling only me and Lebron know I'm living three dreams: Biggie Smalls', Dr. King's, Rodney King's 'Cause we can't get along, no resolution Till we drown all these haters, rest in peace to Whitney Houston Cars, money, girls, and the clothes Aw man, you sold your soul Naw man, mad people was frontin' Aw man, made something from nothing Picture working so hard, and you can't cut through That can mess up your whole life, like an uncle that touched you What has the world come to, I'm from the 312 Where cops don't come through and dreams don't come true Like there the god go in his Murcielago From working McDonald's, barely paying the car note He even got enough to get his mama a condo Then they ran up and shot him right front of his mom Forty killings in a weekend, forty killings in a week Man the summer too hot you can feel it in the street Welcome to Sunday service if you hope to someday serve us We got green in our eyes, just follow my Erick Sermon Did Moses not part the water with the cane? Did strippers not make an arc when I made it rain? Did Yeezy not get signed by Hov and Dame? And ran to Jacob and made the new Jesus chains? In Jesus' name, let the choir say "I'm on fire, ay," that's what Richard Pryor say And we annihilate anybody that violate Ask any dope boy you know, they admire Ye Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that bod Shake that body, party that body Come and have a good time with G.O.D. GOOD Music! GOOD Music! GOOD Music! GOOD Music! And all my niggas say "GOOD Music!" And all my ladies say "GOOD Music!" I don't know but I've been told (I don't know but I've been told) If you get fresh get all the hoes (If you get fresh get all the hoes) I'm way fresher than all my foes (I'm way fresher than all my foes) Somebody please pick out they clothes (Somebody please pick out they clothes) And all my niggas say "GOOD Music!" And all my ladies say "GOOD Music!" Who runnin' shit today? GOOD Music! Who runnin' shit today? GOOD Music! Live Performances At the 2012 BET Awards, Big Sean, Pusha T and 2 Chainz performed the hit single "Mercy", then Kanye West jumped in with his single "Cold" and then an a cappella version of his first verse on "New God Flow". On July 7, 2012, Kanye West performed "New God Flow" alongside Pusha T as the first performance together on the song in Atlantic City, New Jersey. On September 1, 2012, Kanye West & Pusha T performed "New God Flow" during their surprise G.O.O.D. Music set at Jay-Z's Made In America festival, accompanied by Big Sean. The set also included performances of "I Don't Like (Remix)", "Can't Tell Me Nothing" & "Dance (A$$)". Charts Category:Cruel Summer